Desde mi cielo
by Shakka DV
Summary: Despues de innumerables batallas no es un rival lo que ha robado la vida del joven ranma saotome...


**Desde Mi Cielo**

**By**

**Shakka D' V**

_Dgfhfagfh _ canción

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, la única luz era la proveniente de la luna, la cual entraba por la ventana, sollozos inundaban la habitación provenientes de la chica sentada en una esquina de la cama recargada sobre la pared, el se acerco lentamente quedando frente a ella

_- Ahora que esta todo en silencio y que la calma me besa el corazón os quiero decir adiós- _

- por que?!- sollozo ella

- _Porque ha llegado la hora de que andéis el camino ya sin mi, hay tanto por lo que vivir._ – le decía mientras ella lloraba

La chica lloro aun con mas fuerza

_- No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar, me gustaría volver a verte sonreír.- _

- todo es mi culpa, si yo hubiera…-

_- Se que la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oído pude hacer mas_ -

- es mi culpa…-

- _no hay nada que reprochar, ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di_. –

Las lagrimas de la chica corrían sin parar

_- nunca me olvides, me tengo que marchar-_

El chico desapareció y la puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de la mayor de las tres hermanas tendo

- akane…- dijo en un hilo de voz

- Kasumi! Que paso? Como esta el?- no pudo decir nada al ver la desesperación de su hermana- dime algo!!-

- yo…lo siento akane…el doctor no pudo hacer nada- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos al ver como la vida de su hermana se escapaba lentamente tras cada palabra que ella decía

- No! Esto no puede ser cierto!-

Salio corriendo de su habitación llegando rápidamente hasta el dojo, donde encontró el cuerpo aun tibio de el, de su prometido, del chico llamado ranma saotome

- Ranma despierta! No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dejarme, por favor despierta- la familia entera moría junto con ella al ver su sufrimiento, tuvieron que obligarla a dejar el ya frió cuerpo de su prometido, era hora de hacer los arreglos del funeral…

La gente se reunía silenciosamente a darle el ultimo adiós a ese legendario luchador de tan solo 18 años, el cual acababa de dejarlos, lentamente uno a uno pasaba junto al féretro a despedirse, las lagrimas recorrían sus rostros, no creían como a alguien tan joven pudo pasarle algo así

- Doctor díganos que fue lo que le paso- pregunto la anciana cologne

- fue su corazón, un infarto fue lo que acabo con su vida- decía el doctor con tristeza

- es increíble creer que fue su propio cuerpo lo que termino con la vida de este jovencito y no alguna de las batallas a muerte que lucho- la tristeza cubrió el rostro de la vieja amazona – vamonos shampoo, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí-

- si abuela-contesto la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

En el cementerio todos ya se habían ido, solo Akane quedaba junto a la tumba recién cubierta, aun no lograba creer todo lo que había pasado

- _mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte_- Lentamente se agacho y coloco una mano sobre la tierra que lo cubría

El solo la observaba, sabia que ella no podía verlo, ni sentirlo, se acerco lentamente a ella rogando por ser escuchado

- _solo el viento sabe, lo que has sufrido por amarme_-

Ella cerro su ojos, una paz la rodeaba

- _hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida, que eres todo cuanto amo, y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…- _puso su manos sobre su hombros intentando sostenerla, pero estas solo la traspasaron, en ese momento ella supo que el estaba ahí junto a ella, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, el solo susurraba en su oído

- _Desde mi cielo os arropare en la noche, y os acunare en los sueños, espantare todos los miedos_-

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de akane

- _Desde mi cielo, os esperare escribiendo, no estoy solo pues me cuidan, la libertad y la esperanza_-

Sin aviso el comenzó a desaparecer, pero en ese momento el supo que ella estaría bien sin el, cerro los ojos y dejo que la paz que sentía lo envolviera, desapareciendo así de ese lugar

_- Yo nunca os olvidare...-_

Fin

o.o no puedo creer que después de varios meses al fin termine este one shot, aunque la verdad el final es mas corto de lo que esperaba, pero espero que les guste, a ver si mis amigos ya dejan de decirme que no he escrito nada en varios meses XD

pero en fin, les aviso que tal vez tenga mas tiempo para escribir, ya que no entre a la uni este semestre, pero no les prometo nada XD

este va dedicado al bro kaio, a Artemisa, alo-chan- pao-chan, bonnie, noham(gilga), kei, a todos los del foro de ffe y a todos los demas que en este momento no recuerdo sus nombre pero se que me leen XD( si lo se tengo mala memoria

atte

shakka


End file.
